Anthony Davis (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Beetle (Leila Davis) (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, originally in New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 145 lbs | Weight2 = (297 lbs. as Strikeback) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; DyedCategory:Dyed Hair BlondCategory:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = sometimes dyed hair blonde | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = Masters Degree in Engineering | Origin = Human Cyborg. Former gadget using criminal turned Cyborg. | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = The Bar with No Name, Ohio | Creators = David Kraft; Keith Giffen | First = Defenders #51 | First2 = (as Ringer) (as Strikeback) | Death = Thunderbolts #56 | HistoryText = Origin Anthony Davis aka the Ringer was a minor criminal who tinkered with a suit with ring-shaped weapons. He was easily stopped by Nighthawk after breaking into a safe. During the fight, Nighthawk damaged Davis' teeth, and it took extensive dental work to repair his mouth while he served time. Spider-Man Disillusioned and wary of superheroes, he asked the Tinkerer to upgrade the armor design. Ringer intended to sell the new armor rather than continue committing crimes. While the Tinkerer was working on it, the N.Y.P.D. surrounded the workshop. Ringer managed to sneak in and put his armor on, but was surprised by the Beetle, who had also come to get armor upgrades. Beetle forced him to battle Spider-Man. A modified version of Ringer's own explosive ring was wrapped around his torso to make him comply. Ringer was easily beaten and the device triggered. However, it did no damage. Beetle had simply used Ringer to gain data on Spider-Man for use in his own suit. Scourge Vowing to get away from superheroes, Ringer moved to the Midwest. Ringer was one of many criminals called to a Bar with No Name in Ohio by Firebrand to meet about the threat of Scourge. However, Scourge was secretly the bartender. All who showed up were killed. Strikeback Leila Davis blamed both Spider-Man and Beetle for his death. When she joined a group of other villains in attempting to kill Spidey, she was saved during the fight by her husband, who appeared as the cyborg Strikeback. Davis revealed that he had not actually died in the Scourge's massacre, but was barely alive when A.I.M. agents investigated the murder, seeking information on the technology used by the dead criminals. AIM created a new cyborg body for him, and he worked for the organization for some time before striking out on his own. As Strikeback, Davis was a much more skilled fighter than he was as the Ringer defeating the team. She-Hulk Appeared in the gallery during the Tinkerer's court case. Death When Stegron damaged his cybernetic systems, which caused them to slowly break down. He however had time to enjoy a short retirement with his wife before dying. However she was later killed in battle with Graviton. Proto-Husk Arnim Zola created a proto-husk version of the Ringer, but this version was killed by Wade Wilson (Earth-616). . | Powers = * Cybernetic Enhancement: A.I.M. scientist cybernetically enhanced his body, giving him enhanced strength, speed and durability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Ringer Suit: Ringer used an armored suit with various ring-based weapons. ** Exploding rings ** Freezing rings ** Constrictor rings that could crush a victim ** A series of interlocking rings that could be used as a whip, lasso or for climbing ** Tinkerer added a 'matter condenser' that could form solid ring weapons from material such as soot and smog. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Ringers early appearance is re-printed in Astonishing Spider-Man #49. * The Ringer is featured in the battle between the Marvel and DC Universe. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Experiment